


[podfic] Furniture and Fairytales

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character of Color, Fairy Tales, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Happy, Multi, OT4, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Referring to everything following one’s wedding as ‘happily ever after’ was like labelling a map with ‘here be dragons’ - Gwen needed something more specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Furniture and Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Furniture and fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41928) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cozy76y5ouzmn01)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/furniture-and-fairytales)

mp3 / 5:07 / 5MB


End file.
